Tan irresistible
by Shelikernr
Summary: Viendo solo el borroso cabello negro en instantes se encontraba persiguiéndola. Si alguien lo hubiese visto, Eridan habría negado que se encontraba riendo en un juego de niños. Disfrutando la diversión de atraparla, o ser atrapado por ella. Siendo su aroma tan evocador, esa sangre que lo invitaba a estar siempre a alrededor... su corazón tan irresistible...
_**(En algún momento, antes de un triste destino...)**_

Se adentra con una desconfianza inútil, se supone que allí debería estar desde hace tiempo. Aunque le haya negado mil y una veces las visitas, de pisar sus tierras por unos momentos, de concederle una sonrisa... allí estaba, sintiéndose extraño por estar flotando dentro del agua, con su respiración húmeda y enriquecida de olores familiares.

Podría ser que, por ella, por fin habría viajado a las profundidades.

Entonces ve ondear cabellos negros que son tan largos por una de las habitaciones.

Es _ella._

¿Cómo podría confundirla?

— He llegado... — hubiese esperado con su voz extraña a través de sus dientes como púas, la reacción de su dama. Sin embargo las emociones difusas dentro de su sistema eran algo atropelladoras—... Feferi.

Y ella gira hacia él.

Y Eridan juraría de nuevo que no importa que mundo sea, que clase de criaturas o dioses se enfrentaran a él... destruiría cada universo solo por verla a ella; su expresión de desconcierto, sus ojos brillar de emoción, enmarcados por largas pestañas, la forma perfecta de sus labios. Todo podría valerlo si ella se hubiese tirado de nuevo a él, con sus brazos extendidos, una nueva sonrisa naciendo de sus labios, apretándolo hasta el punto de dejarlo sin nada dentro.

Si, habría acabado con todo.

Y habría valido la pena.

Pensaba que estaban por caerse, pero al recordar que ya no estaba en tierra la inseguridad volvió a él. Era algo incomodo volver al agua... después de tanto tiempo. Feferi aligera el abrazo un poco, sin dejar de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba porque él se encontraba con ella. Eridan no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía, algo que le hizo sonreír apenas. Si, solo apenas. Separados lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, ella comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad y coherencia.

— Lo siento —rió y agitó las aguas para que se llevaran sus lágrimas coloridas. Eridan no se hubiese dado cuenta si ella no se hubiese disculpado—. ¡Es que estoy tan feliz de verte aquí!

Apartando las manos de su cintura, se aparta más y vuelve a observarla. Aún seguía conservando esa sonrisa amable, tan gentil, extrañamente diferente a él. Una criatura tan hermosa, con los dominios de tierra y mar a sus pies, que amaba cada ser vivo que la rodeaba. Allí, debajo del agua, su cabello se ondeaba y la rodeaba al igual que sus ropas coloridas. Sus lágrimas se alejaban como burbujas rosadas, volvían a hacerse en sus ojos y seguían el mismo camino. La sonrisa que se convierte en una curva de preocupación en sus negros labios sigue siendo hermosa. Ese color, ese corazón... aparecían por su piel como un aura tan devastadora que había destruido todo el poder de autocontrol en la cabeza de Eridan.

Tan hermosa. Con sus dedos acarició su mejilla, llegando a posar su mano con suavidad. Feferi sonríe otra vez, olvidando el por qué de la falta de respuesta de su moirail, reposando su cabeza en esa caricia tan tierna.

Tan _irresistible._

— También estoy feliz de estar aquí —ocultando la mentira de sus ojos, deja ver la verdad roja entre sus mejillas, el sonrojo era algo más incomodo para él—. Solo he vvenido por ti.

Ah, verdades pasionales. Estúpido amor de niños. Un tema de cuadrantes que ni sus amigos de la tierra podrían comprender. Estaba tan feliz y tan enfurecido de sentirlo, tanto que podría besarla en cualquier momento, tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla lejos del mar.

Tan tentador.

Incluso mientras flotaban por la colmena, hablando de algo que él no entendía y de lo que ella se reía, Eridan apreciaba cada momento en el que su corazón palpitaba por Feferi.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué quieres hacer? —hablaba tan apresurada por la emoción que sus palabras se escuchaban raras—. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte!

Eridan hizo una mueca, pensativo. El natural entrecejo de su molestia por fin se había ido.

— Tengo tiempo de sobra, podemos hacer lo que se te apetezca.

En un momento, con el miedo a que se le rechace, tomó su mano.

Y ella se la estrechó, giró su mirada hacia él y le sonrió otra vez.

— Podemos hacer lo que "nos" apetezca —le corrigió. Le soltó su mano y tomando impulso, se fue nadando con gran rapidez en una burbuja de risas— ¡A ver si puedes alcanzarme!

Viendo solo el borroso cabello negro en instantes se encontraba persiguiéndola. Si alguien lo hubiese visto, Eridan habría negado que se encontraba riendo en un juego de niños. Disfrutando la diversión de atraparla, o ser atrapado por ella.

Tal vez iría más veces a visitarla.

De todos modos, tenían tiempo de sobra ¿no es así?

Quizás el mar no era tan incomodo para él, de alguna manera. Si estaba ella... podría tolerarlo, y luego salir con sus ropas empapadas pero sin arrepentimientos. No iba a pensar en eso ahora.

Se sentía tan bien, tan relajante.

Tan irresistible.

* * *

 ** _Primer fic de Homestuck ;u;_**

 ** _Creo que voy a llorar, aquí y ahora (?)_**

 ** _Seguramente tendría muchos, MUCHOS errores. Me daré cuenta luego, esto me ha dado tantas ideas para escribir..._**

 ** _um..._**

 ** _... no lo sé, muchas cosas shippeables (?)_**

 ** _¡Ojala les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Bye bye~_**

 ** _By: Shelikernr._**


End file.
